Absorbent pads for use by women during menstrual periods have advanced over the years from the familiar Kotex type pad requiring the use of a special small belt through the Tampon development and into the present day flat, but highly-absorptive pads which generally are constructed so as to be removably attached, generally through an adhesive application, to the undergarment. Throughout the evolution, emphasis has been placed upon a highly-absorptive article but one which was also less and less conspicuous, particularly when worn under outer-garments which, by design and fashion, may be close fitting. Currently, the elongated, flat pad having a maximum absorptive quality is available. The absorptive quality of available pads can be selected depending upon the requirement for absorption. The absorptive qualities appear to vary from that of minimal-absorptive needs designed for daily wear to the highly-absorptive pad required by women having a copious menstrual flow.
While the pads designed for maximum absorptive quality have been found generally acceptable, it has been also found that these pads provide less than the desired amount of protection. The maximum-absorptive pads do not always prevent the staining of the undergarments by the menstrual fluid and this is very difficult to remove. Additionally, the design of the pads does not maintain them in the desired position when worn and they tend to fold along their longitudinal axis which is believed also tends toward aiding in the staining of undergarments.